La bestia de Ikebukuro ¿enamorada?
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Ikebukuro era pacífica. Aun cuando señales de tránsito y navajas salieran volando por los cielos, no era nada fuera de lo normal para sus habitantes. Aun así, cierto informante no puede evitar sentirse aburrido en esta fecha. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando vea a Shizu-chan comprando un chocolate? Este será el 14 de Febrero más extraño de toda la vida de Orihara Izaya.


Contenido: Yaoi, One-shot, OCC (no a propósito, todo el menor posible), intento de comedia, ¿Romance? xD

Parejas: Shizaya (Heiwajima Shizuo x Orihara Izaya)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Bien! Mañana ya es 14 de febrero, ¿quien más se la tiene pensado pasar solteros con mucho anime/manga/fanfics para disfrutar? *Grillitos* ¿no? Pues ni modo, porque yo así pasaré mi San Valentín =3=

Lovino: ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar presente en tus malos fics cuando ni siquiera son de mi anime?

Hikari: Porque eres un amor Lovi. Bueno tendré que decir que este es mi primer fanfic shizaya así que estoy un poco nerviosa, pretendía tener un fanfic con el tema de San Valentín (como el año pasado) y supuse que sería de Hetalia, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré a mi misma escribiendo de DRRR owo verán que…

Lovino: *Le tapa la boca* a nadie le interesan tus anécdotas. Iré al grano, DRRR no le pertenece a esta mocosa, todo es de Ryohgo Narita por lo que este fanfic solo fue hecho por puro ocio. Disfrútenlo

Hikari: *muere asfixiada*

Notas: Las letras en _manuscrita _son pensamientos nwn

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Ikebukuro era pacifica. La gente paseaba felizmente entre las calles, los estudiantes reían con sus amigos mientras salían del centro de educación, un hombre gritaba felizmente para atraer más clientes al restaurante de sushi, una curiosa persona gozaba un tranquilo paseo en su motocicleta negra. Todo era perfecto. Los pájaros cantaban al mismo tiempo que los rayos del sol iluminaba el asfalto. Señales de tránsito surcaban los cielos a gran velocidad para después estrellarse en alguna puerta o ventana de alguna vivienda, navajas volaban a gran velocidad cortando todo a su paso. Uno, dos, tal vez tres estruendos se escuchaban a lo largo de aquella gran avenida, cerca del puente. La gente, ya acostumbrada hacia este tipo de acontecimientos huía velozmente con tal de poder contar un día más de vida.

-¡IIIIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUN!- gritaba un hombre vestido de barman mientras lanzaba un semáforo hacia un chico de cabellos azabache.

Si, justo como dijimos todo era pacifico. La rutina cotidiana se repetía normalmente, nada ocurría fuera de lo normal en este distrito de Tokio, por que Ikebukuro se podía describir solamente como pacifica.

Esta rutina era bastante común, ciertas veces a la semana se repetía sin sorprender del todo a sus habitantes (quienes ya estaban acostumbrados). Pero también había días en que cierto informante y cierto barman no se veían por las calles, dejando un suspiro de alivio al resto de la población, este era uno de esos días de ejemplo.

14 de Febrero. El día de los enamorados también se celebraba en Ikebukuro, pero algo que no era muy común de ver era ver a Orihara Izaya con una cara de infinito aburrimiento plasmado en su rostro.

-Odio este día…- murmuró para sí mismo mientras veía por la ventana la calle desde su cómodo departamento. Él era Orihara Izaya, un chico que presumía amar a la humanidad entera como un todo y no querer a ninguno en particular, pero inesperadamente el entusiasmo de este chico era opacado por la fecha ya mencionada

-Justamente en este día…todo se vuelve taaaan predecible- el chico se giró para después dejarse caer en el mullido sillón- Aquellos que tienen parejas son felices, las chicas hacen chocolates caseros para confesarse, y los pobres infelices que siguen solteros deciden ahogarse entre comida chatarra en su casa mientras ven alguna película romántica barata, y si no caen a tal punto patético, al menos se excusaran saliendo con "amigos" para evitar sentirse solos- Hablaba Izaya mientras Namie intentaba ignorarlo acomodando algunos libros en su sitio correspondiente

-Y ahora mismo tu también- se estremeció Namie, pero sin darse vuelta, como si él no estuviera en la misma habitación- Ahora mismo tu estas enfadada porque tu querido hermanito está con su novia, comerá de sus chocolates y no de los tuyos, diferente a todos los años diferentes ¿no es así, Namie-san?- y como si le hubieran tocado algún nervio sensible la chica volteó a ver a su provocador, con un libro en mano como su única arma

-_No caigas en su juego, no caigas en su juego, no caigas…-_ Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez- Si tan aburrido estás podrías salir a molestar aquello que nunca puedes predecir- Después de unos suspiros prosiguió- Heiwajima Shizuo

-Shizu-chan eh…- ciertamente Izaya consideró aquella posibilidad. Shizuo era totalmente una bestia, siempre que había intentado controlar al barman este salía con su explosiva agresividad y fuerza. Lo único que aun podía predecir de ese ser era el amor que le guardaba a su propio hermano menor.

Izaya se levantó de su sitio, y sin dirigirle alguna palabra más a la mujer salió silenciosamente de su apartamento, al menos podría causar algunos disturbios comunes en una "divertida" persecución junto con Shizu-chan.

Se dirigió con pasos lento entre las calles, conocía como su palma de la mano Ikebukuro, así que no habría problema de encontrar a Shizuo, tarde o temprano sus caminos se cruzarían y podría distraerse un rato. Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar preguntarse _¿Mi opinión sobre Shizu-chan? _Bueno eso era evidente: le odiaba. Desde que ambos se habían conocido en Raira se habían odiado a muerte (hablando literalmente). Shizu-chan era como una bestia, no pensaba antes de actuar y podría matar a alguien de un solo golpe por haberlo hecho enfadar. Ciertamente él era inmune ante el terror que podía a veces ocasionar el chico, ambos habían pasado ya por incontables persecuciones, en donde cada una de ellas terminaba con Izaya desapareciendo en algún lugar y Shizuo rugiendo por el malestar de haberlo dejado escapar, de hecho hasta se podía decir que se sentía un tanto placentero ser el único en poder hacer caer en esa faceta de pura ira al rubio.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, Izaya seguía buscando inconscientemente a su compañero de peleas, siempre con su mano cerca de una navaja en su bolsillo, preparado para casi todo tipo de situaciones. Pronto llegó a una tienda, ese tipo de tiendas que decoran con corazones y venden chocolates al por mayor justamente en esta fecha. Izaya sorprendido por lo que veía no pudo evitar tener que abrir bien sus ojos y un tanto su mandíbula, ahí estaba, Shizu-chan se encontraba con un paquete de chocolates decorados con un lindo moño a punto de pagarlos en la caja registradora.

_-¿Pero qué mierda…?- _Se preguntó el chico. Eso simplemente no podía ser posible. Si Shizu-chan se encontraba comprando chocolates quería decir que se los entregaría a alguien. ¡NO! esperen, chocolates mas Shizuo es igual a…Shizuo iba a confesársele a alguien, ¿¡esa maldita bestia estaba enamorada de alguien?!

Sin pensarlo demasiado tiempo Izaya sacó la navaja de su bolsillo, y aprovechó el momento en que una cliente entrara al local para que las puertas automáticas se abrieran, pasando justamente por el centro del paquete de Shizuo, dejándolo encajado en la pared, completamente arruinado.

-¡IIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAA!- La mesa donde se encontraba la caja registradora salió volando del establecimiento, rompiendo la puerta de vidrio a su paso, aunque a Izaya solo le bastó dar un paso a su derecha para poder esquivar cualquier tipo de daño

-Oh~ Shizu-chan lo sientooo- dijo en tono sarcástico- ¿arruine tu regalo?

-¡Tú, maldita pulga!- Izaya se encontraba raramente aliviado (mucho más de lo común) de haber arruinado aquel presente, de hecho no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al ver a Shizuo acercándosele con obvias ganas de asesinarlo.

Shizuo tomó una de las mesas del local antes de salir y ver de frente a Izaya, quien confiado pensaba esquivar cualquier contacto físico que pudiera darle el más alto. Ambos se quedaron en un duelo de miradas un par de minutos, atentos a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer el otro. Pasados casi 5 minutos, Shizuo lanzó la mesa, justo a la parte de atrás de Izaya, sin intenciones verdaderas de golpearle, cosa que no paso de apercibida por el azabache.

-¿Eh~? Shizu-chan estas fallando mortalmente en tu puntería el día de hoy- quiso bromear, aunque en realidad no sabía las verdaderas razones por las que no le había apuntado, pudo haberle tirado la mesa sin problemas si en verdad hubiera querido herirlo

-¡Cállate! Cierra tu maldita boca y lárgate de Ikebukuro- Lo más extraño fue cuando Shizuo simplemente se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse del lugar. ¿¡Qué?! Esperen un momento, ¿Shizuo estaba largándose de ahí cuando la razón de todas sus iras estaba justo en frente suyo? ¿No lo iba a perseguir como siempre hacia? ¿No intentaría lanzarle algún semáforo o máquina expendedora con las claras intenciones de asesinarlo?

Izaya estaba que no podía creer aquello, pero antes de poder si quiera cuestionarse de lo absurdo que se oía "_Shizu-chan se largo sin intentar matarme_" recordó lo que había interrumpido. Era 14 de febrero, si Izaya hubiera visto a cualquier otro humano comprar algún chocolate con un moño obviamente no hubiese sido tan complicado, sería claro que ese alguien estaría comprando un presente para regalarlo en día de San Valentín, regalárselo a alguien de quien estuviese enamorado, pero las cosas cambiaban cuando era del mismo Heiwajima Shizuo quien compraba el chocolate en sí.

-_Tal vez sea para Kasuka…-_ Pensó, aunque aquella conclusión fue desechada cuando recordó que aquel hermano no estaba ni cerca de Ikebukuro, sería un desperdicio total comprar un chocolate ahora que está lejos.

Mientras lo pensaba, Izaya siguió de cerca a su contrincante, ahora dispuesto a no hacerse notar solamente para ver los movimientos del acosado. No era que realmente le interesara pero una fuerza (curiosidad tal vez) lo orillaba a tener que seguirlo.

_-Shizu-chan está enamorado...nunca hubiera pensado que esa bestia pudiera amar a alguien que no fuese su hermano- _Ante aquel sentimiento un pequeño tic se posiciono debajo de su ceja. Bueno, admitir que Shizuo estaba enamorado era un paso hacia la verdad, pero ahora cabía la pregunta "_¿De quién?" _casi podría ser cualquiera, como era Shizuo era muy poco probable que Izaya pudiera descubrirlo solo en base a suposiciones, con esa bestia jamás se podía saber algo en concreto. Después, mas preguntas se hicieron presentes, junto con las inseguridades. Si Shizuo se iba a confesar eso quería decir que pronto ya no tendría demasiado tiempo libre, como cualquier persona (idiotamente) enamorada, siempre intentaría estar cerca de esa persona amada, hasta podría ser que comenzara a convertirse más como un caballero

-¡_Ja! ¿Caballero? ¿¡Shizu-chan?! ¿Qué rayos estoy pens…?- _Aunque…recordó el extraño suceso de hasta hace unos momentos- _Shizu-chan no me atacó…-_ ¡Wah! ¿Por que de repente se sentía tan confundido? ¡Si todo aquello era cierto, se quitaría un gran problema de encima! Shizuo se volvería un manso corderito y ya no le ocasionaría problemas, ¡no tendría que preocuparse por que se entrometiera en sus asuntos ni tampoco que lo persiguiera cada vez que se paseara por Ikebukuro, podría tomar por completo en sus manos el control de ahí y sería totalmente feliz, amaría a sus interesantes humanos y ya no tendría que oír a la bestia gritar su nombre! Todo era tan malditamente perfecto…

-_Tsk…sí que eres merecedor de mi odio, Shizu-chan-_ Izaya volteó a ver una vez más a su víctima. Mientras él se había formulado distintas cosas dentro de su cabeza, Shizuo había visitado unas 10 tiendas como mínimo, donde en cada una de ellas vendían diferentes tipos y clases de chocolates, pero de ninguna había salido con mercancía.

_-¿¡Tan difícil es escoger un chocolate?!-_Vio como Shizuo entraba a una nueva tienda. Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban de bonitos colores anaranjados el cielo. Izaya espero en su sitio un poco más, nada ganaba con estarlo siguiendo pero aun tenia la curiosidad comiéndole desde la parte baja del estomago.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que desviara la mirada. Justamente el chico Heiwajima salía de la tienda, ahora con un paquete colgando desde una bolsa de platico. Había comprado el chocolate.

-_Bien Shizu-chan, ahora ¿Dónde veras a tu amada? ¿O es que acaso estas tan asustado que ni siquiera puedes dárselo?- _Provocaba mentalmente Izaya mientras veía como Shizuo sacaba de su cajetilla un cigarrillo para llevárselo a la boca y encenderlo.

Izaya no paraba de cuestionarse y eso le molestaba, le molestaba bastante, deseó exterminar a esa bestia justo en ese momento para que él no se volviera a sentir de esa forma tan….inusual. Izaya se escondió en un pequeño callejón, unos metros más adelante hacia donde se dirigía Shizuo. Cuando lo vio pasar, en un rápido movimiento y con la navaja desfundada logró acorralar al más alto quien no se esperaba aquella emboscada.

-Bien Shizu-chan- decía con voz ronca mientras posicionaba su filosa navaja bajo la manzana de Adán- Creo que hemos alargado demasiado nuestro pequeños jueguitos ¿no es así? ¿Qué te parece si ya nos damos el lujo de descansar un poco?

-Jeh… ¿descansar? Ni siquiera contigo muerto podría hacer tal cosa- la respuesta de Shizuo fue inesperada, y antes de que Izaya pudiera hacer cualquier cosa con su arma punzo cortante, lo tomó de la muñeca y en reacción este dejó caer su navaja al suelo.

_-Me descuidé…- _Izaya estaba completamente atrapado, sabía perfectamente que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo Shizuo tenía total ventaja, podría irse preparando para sentir como su brazo crujiría al romperse, pero al pasar varios minutos sin ningún tipo de agresión solamente vio con mirada retadora al más alto- ¿Y?- incitó

-Hay demasiada gente aquí- Shizuo, sin soltar la muñeca de Izaya comenzó a jalarlo en contra de su voluntad lejos de aquel callejón. ¿Desde cuándo a Shizuo le molestaba intentar matarlo enfrente de las personas?

_-Ah claro…probablemente no quiera perjudicar su imagen frente a la persona que le gusta…- _Izaya dejo salir un suspiro mientras aun era jalado, bueno al menos su tortura no sería en una humillación pública.

Tuvieron que pasar varias calles antes de que se detuvieran, una calle poco transitada, donde solo la luz de un único foco les alumbraba y donde el ruido de los automóviles se escuchaba a lo lejos. Shizuo soltó a Izaya (vaya, ¿cuántas sorpresas se llevaría en aquel día?) y lo miro, lo miro por detrás de aquellos lentes color purpura que la mayoría del tiempo llevaba

-Oh vaya, Shizu-chan se ha vuelto toooodo un caballero- levantó sus hombros con resignación fungida- ¿Ahora que sigue? ¿Una bonita confesión de amor? Lo siento pero ya deberías saber que te odio con todo mi…- Izaya no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que cierta cajita le había golpeado justo en la cara, dejándole la nariz de un color rojo suave

-Te lo doy- dijo Shizuo, quien obviamente había sido el culpable del vuelo de la cajita

-¿Chocolates?- Ok, ¿esto era cámara escondida o algún tipo de broma estúpida? Aquel con el que había pasado toda su tarde no tenía nada que ver con el Shizuo de siempre

-No me lo preguntes, el año pasado viniste a joderme este día porque te sentías "aburrido"- Shizuo soltó una gama de humo, aun seguía con un cigarrillo en la boca- Puedes morirte después de haber comido el chocolate, al menos que valga la pena, maldita pulga.

-Shizu-chan, eres un completo idiota, ya tus neuronas se tostaron completamente, ¿me estás dando esto solo porque estaba aburrido el año pasado?- efectivamente como decían, hace un año Izaya había pasado por aquel aburrimiento en esa fecha de los enamorados, así que probablemente (no lo recordaba con claridad) habría decidido molestar a Shizu-chan para entretenerse, justamente como sus planes iniciales de ese día- ¿Pasaste todo un día escogiendo chocolates para mí? ¿No crees que eso se oye estúpido?- Izaya volvió a sonreír con picardía, eso realmente parecía haber salido de algún tipo de telenovela barata, aunque sabiendo cómo era Shizuo probablemente los chocolates vendrían envenenados o algo por el estilo

-¿Sabes lo complicado que es encontrar chocolates malos en las tiendas?- Izaya ladeo un poco confundido la cabeza- Mierda, no deberías creerte demasiado I-za-ya-kun- Shizuo se sacó la colilla de su cigarrillo y la aplastó con el pie- No te daría ningún tipo de chocolate meramente bueno, tardé en encontrarlo porque quería que fuese el peor de todo Ikebukuro

-Awww Shizu-chan si dices cosas tan "dulces" harás que me enamore de ti- contesto sarcásticamente Izaya y como contestación solo recibió un gruñido

En realidad, ni el mismo Shizuo sabia las razones exactas del porque le había comprado tal cosa a Izaya. El pensar en que él estuviera aburrido y viniera a arruinar su día le molestaba, pero de alguna forma le inquietaba mas ver al pobre Orihara solo sin ningún chocolate en su escritorio. ¡Ni siquiera le había echado veneno a los chocolates para que sufriera un poco! ¿¡Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando?!

Por otro lado, Izaya se sentía extrañamente calmado. Al final la "querida bestia de Ikebukuro" no se encontraba enamorado. Aun lo odiaba a muerte, a tal punto de que le regalaba chocolates para que pudiera seguir en Ikebukuro e intentarlo a asesinar por sus propios medios, tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que no lo había golpeado aquella tarde. No importaba la situación, Izaya nunca podía lograr comprender por completo a Heiwajima Shizuo.

El cielo nocturno había llegado, ocultando bajo sus mantos negros al sol y dejando ver las pequeñas estrellas.

-Tsk, bien entonces solo encárgate de comerlos y después muérete por favor- Shizuo se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, pero se detuvo al sentir como una mano le jalaba de la corbata de su uniforme

-Simplemente deberías asfixiarte y ya- Izaya besó profundamente a Shizuo, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad contraria mientras intentaba "absorber" el aire de sus pulmones. Shizuo tardó un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente le correspondió del mismo modo. Ambos intentaban sacarse el aire mutuamente, teniendo una bizarra competencia donde sus lenguas y sus labios se negaban a separarse. Después de algunos rounds, ambos se separaron inhalando fuertemente un poco de aire

-¿Asfixiarme? Por favor, no podrías hacer ni el intento- Shizuo sonrió de lado, el beso había terminado pero sus rostros aun seguían peligrosamente cerca. Tomando nuevamente aire, volvieron a juntar sus labios, en una extraña competencia de besos apasionados, donde su primordial objetivo era asfixiar a su compañero.

Porque ambos se odiaban, tanto que en San Valentín el informante y la bestia de Ikebukuro se besaban para intentar expresar sus sentimientos.

-_Maldita pulga-_

_-Estúpida bestia-_

**~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~**

Hikari: ¿Les gustó? Espero que al menos sea meramente aceptable, siendo mi primer fanfic shizaya intente por todos los medios no hacer occ pero siento que al final no lo logré por completo QwQ. Bueno hoy por ser día de la soltería estaré aquí hablando yo sola…

Kuroko: Hikari-san, creí haberla oído prometer que algún día harías un fanfic de Kagami-kun y mío. Y también fuiste tú la que me invitó a este espacio

Hikari: ¡Wah! ¡Lo siento Kurokocchi! Dx ¡te había olvidado! Ejem, bueno prosigue a leer la tarjeta por favor

Kuroko: *leyendo* "Les agradezco haber leído este primer shizaya, en verdad Hikari-san se divirtió escribiéndolo. A Hikari en verdad le gustaría recibir comentarios y críticas constructivas de esto, pueden dejarlos en amor-yaoi, fanfiction o facebook (no recomendado)" En realidad, aunque Hikari-san diga que se la pasara viendo anime y otras cosas, ella estará haciendo sus deberes escolares

Hikari: Gracias Kurokocchi, pero no debiste de haber agregado eso ultimo TwT. Bien, con esto me despido, no sin antes decir que el fandom de DRRR revive con el estreno de la nueva temporada, la verdad es que no me he leído las novelas y ahora no tendría el tiempo suficiente para leerlas, así que cada suceso del anime es completamente inesperado por mi xD. ¡A unas horas de un nuevo capítulo de DRRR x2 shou y Kuroko no basket! ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
